In general, a buckle is widely used to fasten a belt or a strap for a climbing knapsack, a student bag, or the like, and particularly, articles, for which the buckle is used, are mainly used when users enjoy outdoor activities.
That is, the articles, for which the buckle is used, may be found around several living spaces, and particularly, the users, who enjoy outdoor activities such as hiking, boating, camping, and mount climbing, use the articles having multiple buckles to fasten the articles for various purposes.
Meanwhile, during the outdoor activities, there may be various emergency situations such as a situation in which an emergency rescue needs to be requested, a situation in which voice cannot be sufficiently heard from far away, and a situation in which voice cannot be clearly heard due to peripheral noise. Therefore, the persons, who conduct the activities that may cause an emergency situation, are recommended to bring a safety whistle.
The whistle refers to a device that produces sound while vibrating as a user blows air and the air flows through a flue, and the whistle is mainly used to produce a signal for notifying other people of an emergency situation that may occur during an outdoor activity.
However, even though anybody may experience the emergency situations, it is difficult for users to always bring the whistle when the users are involved in the outdoor activities because the most of the users expect that the emergency situations do not happen to them. Therefore, since the users do not have the whistles even though an emergency situation actually occurs, the users cannot notify other people of the emergency situation, which causes an accident.
Patent Document 1 discloses a buckle which is equipped with a whistle to allow a user to carry the whistle and conveniently use the whistle at the time of an emergency, and the buckle includes a buckle main body which is fastened to an end portion of a belt, and a whistle which is detachably mounted on a sliding part formed at one side of the buckle main body.
However, according to Patent Document 1, the whistle is assembled and fixed to one end outside the buckle, such that the whistle protrudes outward from the buckle, and as a result, an overall volume of the buckle is increased, and the protruding part interferes with a peripheral object or may be damaged while coming into contact with the peripheral object, thereby demanding attention.
In addition, when the user mounts the whistle on the buckle and carries the whistle as described in Patent Document 1, there is also a hygienic problem caused by various types of dust, foreign substances, or the like because main parts of the whistle protrude and thus easily come into contact with external objects.
Therefore, there is a need for a technology capable of enabling a user to conveniently carry a whistle and solving heterogeneity caused by the protruding parts of the whistle described in Patent Document 1 and inconvenience caused by the heterogeneity.